


A Bit of a Chill.

by toastyboi



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lots of that, M/M, and enjoying the sweater taisei gave him, haha - Freeform, its just yuudai being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboi/pseuds/toastyboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic please excuse me. its very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Chill.

Your fingers curl around the hem of the sweater, knees tucked gently against your chest as you lounge rather comfortably back on your sofa. Visions of the moments prior to now flash in your memory, as you relish the feeling of the soft fabric rubbing against your fingers. Lips pressed to yours as they moved in gentle tandem, far more intimate than any goodbye kiss should be, his fingers gracing themselves through your monstrosity of a haircut, it was almost phantasmagorical. And yet it was all your life. 

Taisei had this childlike wonder to him and you yourself have come to appreciate that. Even though you think he can certainly be a bit of a dunce, you can’t help but appreciate his happiness, or the way that he’s always setting others before himself. You suppose that’s why you enjoy this sweater so much. The fabric isn’t all that expensive, and the design of an octopus on the front was very simplistic, but it was from him. 

He certainly wasn’t required to give it to you. It was your own damn fault that you didn’t remember to clad yourself in something warmer before heading out for the day. But it wasn’t in his nature to just ignore the fact that you’re completely skin and bone, and you hardly had enough fiery rage in you to keep yourself warm. So he took the sweater off, and physically put it over your head. Insisting upon you wearing it. Then he gave you that grin that you swore to high heaven could quite literally shift tectonic plates, and it became exceedingly difficult to refuse. 

Bringing the sleeve up to your nose, you breathe it in as the sounds of the outside leak in through the thin walls of your cheaply made apartment. It was a romance novel definition of absolutely fucking cheesy, but you swore you could smell the subtle things about him and the moments that he’s worn the sweater. The smell of his wrists, the slight hint of a spilled drink, (coffee maybe?), and something else that you couldn’t pinpoint but it smelled so nice, that you just wanted to hold it there for as long as you could.

Hime gave you a mewl that clocked you out of your trance-like state. The feline made her way on over and curled up against your side, and you simply had to move your hand, just to scratch her head. You’d need to give this back to him at some point. Unless he let you keep it. Hell, you might just keep it anyways, he didn’t really seem in a rush to be getting it back. “Use it as you will, Yuudai!” Taisei’s cheerful voice rang in your head again, and you leaned back against the couch, sinking further into the sweater and pulling the hem over your knees. 

Hopefully it would stay cold a little longer than normal this year.


End file.
